


Answer

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bullying, High School, Love, M/M, Rescue, Slash, The Big Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey keeps asking the same damn question... and Zeke finally answers it.</p><p>Written for Valentine's Day, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

.  
The breeze off the lake moves through the sycamore's branches, creating flashes of green and gold, flickering and dancing in Casey's eyes. He shifts his head as he lies in the grass, smiling a little as the sunlight plays its games. Tipping his head back, he stretches his spine and then relaxes again. "Zeke?" he says.

"Hm?" Zeke's voice comes from behind and just to the left of Casey, where he's sitting against the tree trunk, smoking a cigarette and looking thoughtfully across the water.

"Do you love me?" Casey asks absently, watching a dragonfly come buzzing over the grass and then skim towards the lake.

No reply. Casey looks up over his shoulder after a minute, and finds Zeke looking at the cigarette in his hand, his brow furrowed. Then he looks at Casey with a puzzled expression. "What brought this on?" he asks.

Casey shrugs and turns his gaze back to the dancing leaves. "I dunno," he says. "Just curious, I guess."

Zeke snorts, and then sits up a little, reaching to touch Casey's hair. He tugs on it, and when Casey looks back, Zeke moves his hand to the pale neck and pulls to bring Casey to him, closer and closer, until he's close enough to kiss, warm, deep, and strong.

 

\---------------

 

A dark night a week later, and they're in Zeke's bed. Zeke is plowing into Casey, his dick reaming him in long, maddening strokes, making him arch and writhe and yell. They strain and sweat as they fuck, Zeke's movements hard and aggressive, Casey scratching at his skin with the sharp ragged edges of his bitten nails. Zeke grunts as he thrusts, deep thick sounds, and Casey watches him, eyes wide as he takes it, and then arches his back and comes with a hard gasp. He falls back as Zeke keeps going, and opens his eyes to see the long, lean body moving over him, the dark golden eyes devouring him. Then Zeke gives him one last, hard thrust, and shudders. Casey grabs his neck and pulls him down to kiss him as he comes, then whispers barely within hearing, "Do you love me?"

Zeke relaxes onto him with a loud pent-up breath. He moves his hips, and Casey feels him slide out, that talented dick falling wetly asleep. With a last sigh, he rolls off Casey and collapses onto the mattress, rubbing his face.

"What's gotten into you, man?" he asks, yawning and then moving his jaw to crack it. 

Casey smiles in the dark. So fucking typical of Zeke to shift the question back and make it about Casey. Zeke hates to be questioned about _anything,_ so this must really be chapping his ass. He considers pursuing the matter, then decides to drop it. He doesn't really know why he asked, anyway.

"Doesn't matter," he murmurs, and rolls over to lick Zeke's neck, then gets up. "I'm thirsty," he says. "You want some water?"

 

\------------------

 

Zeke gives Casey a ride to school one morning a few days later when he sees him walking, having missed the bus. Casey stares out the window of the GTO at the high cumulus clouds, brilliant white in the morning sun. Zeke's catching a last smoke before school, driving like a gold-plated asshole the way he always does, humming along to the metal on the radio. Casey looks over at him, at the hard jaw and soft lips, the hands so clever at everything they do, which includes driving him crazy. "Zeke?" he asks.

"Yeah?" Zeke says as he turns his head to look out the window before he takes the left onto Oak Drive.

"Do you love me?" Casey asks.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Casey!" Zeke shouts, slamming a hand against the steering wheel. "What the fuck? Why do you keep asking me that?" He glares at Casey, yet oddly enough he doesn't really look angry. More like... threatened. Casey decides to put him out of his misery.

"Because no one ever has. So I don't know what it looks like," he says simply. "Or what it feels like."

Zeke's taken aback then, and Casey sees it dawning on him - he's Casey's first in more ways than he thought. Zeke's eyes soften and darken at the same time, and he sighs. With one long pull, he yanks the wheel hard to turn at full speed into the parking lot, wheels shrieking as they spew gravel at the kids who barely manage to get out of his way.

 

\---------------

 

Between third and fourth period, Zeke walks through the locker room to find a spot for his gym clothes, and spies Gabe and his cohorts gathered in a corner. They're pushing someone around, and Zeke sees that it's Casey, his face closed in and infuriated the way it always is when they're at him. Zeke interrupts before Casey can say something stupid to make things worse.

"What the fuck are you assholes up to?" he drawls in an indifferent tone. Gabe turns his head.

"Yo, piss off, Tyler," he sneers. "This don't concern you."

Zeke shuts the locker where he's stashed his clothes and turns around. Crossing his arms, he looks down at Gabe. "You're right," he answers, careful not to look at Casey. "It doesn't."

"So what's your problem then?" Gabe snaps. Casey pulls, trying to get away from Meat's thick hands, but the linebacker just hauls him closer by the collar. Zeke takes a calm step forward.

"You're my fucking problem, Gabe," he replies, now sounding vastly put upon. "You and your gorilla squad. You bore me. Don't you have anything better to do than pull the wings off flies?" He gives Casey a contemptuous look. "Get the fuck out of here," he says without another glance.

Casey pulls again, hard, and manages to rip himself out of Meat's grasp, and rip his shirt in the process. He almost says something, then ducks his head and darts away. But when he gets around the next bank of lockers, he stops to listen. He hears Zeke's voice, still lazy and unimpressed, contrasting with Gabe's puffed-up tone and the others' grunts. "Fucking goons. You've got no brains so you torture little kids for fun. It's a fucking bore, so cut it out. I'm tired of it." 

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Kick our asses?" Casey rolls his eyes at that. Yeah, there's a real stellar comeback. What an asshole.

Suddenly Zeke's voice drops into a dangerous tone. "You think I can't?" Casey sneaks a look around the edge of the lockers, careful to keep from being seen. Zeke's back has straightened up from the usual slight hunch he affects around shorter people, and Casey can see one hand starting to clench.

"You can try!" Meat musters, with all the chest-thumping bravado of a barking baboon. Zeke snorts a laugh at him, then gets up close in Meat's face. His voice tightens. 

"You wanna dance, Eddie?" Zeke asks softly. "I've been dying to waltz with you since I first got here. I'm sure you know how well I can dance. I'm sure Dave here's told you all about it." Dave Andrews ducks his head, mutters _asshole_ unhappily. "So how about it? Wanna tango?"

Casey doesn't need to see Zeke's face right now. He can imagine the expression - eyes hard and sharp as a knife, temples tightened and lips skinned back to reveal his teeth. Zeke's body is taut, nearly vibrating with eagerness. "Come on," he whispers, "let's dance."

Meat looks at Gabe, who's eying Zeke uncertainly. Nobody ever tangles with Zeke, not since the day two years ago when he slammed Dave up against the wall outside the cafeteria and sank his fist into the guy's gut like a piledriver, putting him down writhing with one blow. The only way Zeke outweighs Meat is in his capacity for pure lunatic aggression, but nobody wants to test that twice. They back off, muttering vague threats under their breaths that he blows off with one feral grin.

Casey moves nimbly around the lockers so they don't see him as they leave. He watches Zeke's back slowly relax, his fists unclench, and his head tip back as he laughs softly. He turns and sees Casey there, looking at him. His expression changes again, becoming intense. Casey shrinks a little as Zeke strides towards him. He slams his hands against the metal on either side of Casey's shoulders, and leans down to his mouth. After a second, he kisses him hard, his tongue thrusting into Casey's mouth and lighting him on fire in half a second. Casey clutches at him, moaning a little, but quietly, in case anyone's around who might hear. Finally Zeke releases him, his breath coming in fast, hard gasps. He presses his forehead to Casey's, looking into his eyes, then sighs and pushes away from him. He closes his eyes, runs his hands over his own face to disperse the adrenaline rush, then looks back at Casey.

"Got it now?" he asks. Casey's eyes widen, and he nods hesitantly, reaching a hand to Zeke's face. Zeke takes it before it can touch him and runs his lips over Casey's palm. Then he walks out, leaving Casey leaning against the lockers with a smile slowly growing on his lips.

.


End file.
